


Souring Through the Soul (Who the Fuck names their child after a ton of numbers?)

by nicoleaf



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Why Did I Write This?, Written at 1 AM, i write so many soulmate aus i swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleaf/pseuds/nicoleaf
Summary: Who would named their child FN-2187 AKA: Poe's soulmate has a really fucking weird name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at 1AM so it's short and probably sucks but woohoo plot bunnies.

Poe Dameron never had a name on his wrist, bit rather a series of numbers and letters. 

_FN-2187_

Who had that kind of name? If droids had soulmates then perhaps it would make sense, but Poe knew of no sentient species in the universe who named their children with such peculiar letters and numbers.

Before his mother had died she had told him that one day Poe would come to love his soulmate more than anything or anyone in the entire universe, Poe had wrinkled his nose in disgust as she lovingly showed him the _Kes Dameron_ engraved in dark inky black letters on her upper arm.

After she died some days the only thing Poe loved was the sky. When he flew he could imagine his mother's spirit soaring with him, as if the unbreakable Shara Bey had remained unbreakable. If Poe was to have a soulmate, then that soulmate had to love the sky he decided.

Years passed and Poe grew, changing like a gist of wind, going wherever it desired. Eventually he graduated from the academy, and soared his was into the resistance. It was there he met Jess Pava, who had her own soulmate issues. On her lower bicep layed a single word.

 _Rey_.

Together Jess and Poe made quite a pair, each incomplete in the eyes of the universe until they gained their missing half.

But that all changed the day Poe was captured by the First Order. He was tortured until he could barely hold himself up, but then a storm trooper burst into the room, rushing him out to safety and the hope of freedom.

" _You need a pilot."_  
_"I need a pilot."_

Those words seemed to heal the tiredness that lay steeped into the fibre of his bones, leaving a warmth to settle over him as if he was relaxing by a fire place with a good book rather than being shot at behind enemy lines.

And then the stormtrooper spoke the fated words engraved in a dark blue on Poe's arm.

 _"FN-2187"_  
_"FN-2187? How about I call you Finn?"_  
_"Finn? Yeah Finn! I like that!_ "

And just like that Poe Dameron was soaring through space with the man the universe had decided to put him with.

God, he hoped his time with Finn would never end.

 

 

 


End file.
